An image sensing apparatus capable of interchanging a lens has conventionally been available. The image sensing apparatus of this type can make communication between the lens and image sensing apparatus main body to receive information about characteristics of the lens or a present state and so on. For instance, the image sensing apparatus main body can identify by communication that a manual-focus-type lens is mounted.
The conventional 3-D (stereoscopic) compatible image sensing apparatus records images picked up by lenses for left and right images respectively. When the image is reproduced, the direction of a polarizing screen provided in the front surface of a television monitor is changed field by field. A viewer wears a pair of polarizing glasses having different configurations for the left and right so as to recognize left and right images separately.
However, the aforementioned conventional art has the following problem. More specifically, when an image is compressed by, for instance, the MPEG (Motion Picture Expert Group) method, correlations between the fields or frames are identified to ensure reduction of redundant data. Three data: I field having no data for preceding or succeeding frames, P field representing difference data between the preceding frame and present frame, and B field representing difference data between the preceding frame and succeeding frame, constitute one frame.
However, in the 3-D compatible image sensing apparatus, since left and right images are processed field by field as separate images, correlating consecutive fields decreases the effect of redundant data reduction.